1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and more particularly, to a portable electronic device with a projection function.
2. Description of Related Art
With advancement in projection display technology, there have been rapid development and significant breakthroughs in projection systems and equipment in recent years. Currently, there are three major types of projectors including cathode ray tubes (CRT), high temperature polysilicon transmissive liquid crystal display panel (commonly referred to as liquid crystal projectors), and digital light source processors, wherein the liquid crystal projectors characterized by portability and easy adjustability are more commonly used by the public.
An operating principle of a projector is the same as that of a transparency or that of a slide, which uses a high-luminance lamp as a light source and projects content onto a white screen or wall. All images of the projector are projected from a single lens in no need of adjusting the focus of the images. At present, the projector is often used to project and magnify an image on a transparency onto a white screen or a wall for purposes of propaganda, lecture, presentation, and so on. In addition, a projector can be further connected to a computer directly and project images on the computer onto a white screen or a wall, which saves the trouble of making transparencies and further promotes the practice of a paperless office.
However, in the current workplace, the projector is still often used in together with a notebook computer in order to display an image on a computer screen onto a large screen or a wall for use in a conference or a demonstration. Consequently, transportation and storage of relevant projection equipment and the notebook computer as well as installation of connection between the projection equipment and the notebook computer result in problems including inconvenient usage as well as difficult and time-consuming installation.